


¡Hecho!

by lieinyourvoice



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: 80's Music, DrummerWolf, F/M, First Kiss, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieinyourvoice/pseuds/lieinyourvoice
Summary: –Y no había manera de abrir la puerta. Estuve a punto de recurrir al bazuca que compramos el año pasado en la Feria de la Flores de Sedona.Dirk prefirió pasar por alto el hecho de que aquel grupillo de bárbaros vestidos de punkies tuvieran en su poder armas antitanque de infantería. Tampoco iba a preguntar sobre la Feria de las Flores de Sedona en la que al parecer se vendían algo más que petunias.Dirk y el resto de la tropa se traen un nuevo caso entre manos que implica a Martin, Amanda y algo, llamémosle Destino, que es una romántica incurable y bastante friki. Nuestros protagonistas se dan de bruces con el mundillo de la comedia romántica más cursi del mundo.





	1. Ahí fue cuando las cosas se pusieron… holísticas

**Author's Note:**

> Nunca he sentido tanto unirme tarde a una fiesta como ahora. Encontrar una nueva obsesión como Dirk Gently para descubrir que solo tiene 2 temporadas!!!!!!!. Todavía tengo estrés post-traumático.  
> La verdad es que este fic se me ocurrió una noche de insomnio. Fue una noche cojonuda. Espero que os guste tanto como para dejarme un comentario (vivo por los comentarios).

**CAPÍTULO 1. Ahí fue cuando las cosas se pusieron… holísticas.**

La cosa empezó de la manera más tonta.

Era un día cualquiera, cálido y brillante en la carretera. Iban a toda velocidad por un camino mal señalizado y lleno de baches, pero eso nunca les había preocupado antes. Amanda y los 3 Pendencieros eran como hojas en la corriente de la creación y el universo les llevaría donde debieran estar. Así de simple.

En la emisora sonaba “Should I Stay or Should I Go” de The Clash y eran libres. Martin cabeceaba mientras conducía, ella asomaba la cabeza por la ventanilla y cantaba a voces, asustando a los pájaros y a las ardillas. El resto de los Pendencieros, incluida Bestia saltaban en la parte de atrás en un baile cada vez más caótico y alocado.

El mundo era suyo y arriba en el cielo todos los Santos y los Viejos Rockeros estaban en su bando. Martin gritó eufórico y ella le siguió el ritmo. Nunca había sido tan feliz como aquel día en el que decidió subirse a una camioneta con cuatro tíos que bien podían hacerse un collar con sus dientes. La fortuna favorece a los audaces.

Entonces, en el medio de un grito (en la parte en español que nadie entendía), la camioneta hizo un ruidito ahogado, dio tres tirones exactos y exhaló un suspiro de vapor por la parte delantera antes de detenerse en medio del camino.

Una nube de polvo y piedrecillas les rodeó. Amanda tosió y escupió con cara de asco. Martin abrió la puerta y saltó al suelo. Abrió el capó de la camioneta y esperó a que el polvo se asentara. La emisora cambió de canción (Billy Idol) y ella también se bajó a ver. Se asomó por un lado y miró a Martin. El Pendenciero observaba el motor buscando la avería. Normalmente solía bastar con toquetear las tuercas al azar y esperar. Es lo que ella hacía.

–¿Sabes qué le pasa? –le preguntó.

–Pues claro, Batería.

Los chicos y Bestia bajaron de un salto y se pusieron a inspeccionar la zona buscando algo que hacer o que destrozar. Bestia retozó sobre unas flores y recogió unas pocas mientras susurraba algo sobre Bibbit. Ah, los misterios del amor.

En ese momento Martin se quejó y se llevó los dedos a la boca, disgustado.

–¿Te has hecho daño? –le preguntó.

–No es nada. Solo un rasguño, Chica de la Batería.

Martin se quitó la camisa de un tirón y se la pasó a Amanda antes de sumergirse de nuevo en el motor de la camioneta. Hacía calor y estaban a pleno sol. La piel de Martin comenzó a cubrirse de sudor. Sus músculos se tensaban y flexionaban al ritmo de la canción mientras rebuscaba en las tripas de la máquina.

Amanda le miraba con la boca abierta. No era que no se hubiese dado cuenta antes de que Martin era un macizo. Habría que estar ciega para no ver todo aquello. Ojos azules, cresta, manos llenas de anillos y músculo para parar un tren en seco. Joder, estaba bueno por los cuatro costados. Como se alegraba de haberse subido a lo loco a aquella camioneta, pensó mientras disfrutaba del porno en vivo.

El que no se daba cuenta era él. Martin no procesaba los estímulos externos como el resto de los seres vivos y era un hecho. El resto de los seres humanos no eran vampiros emocionales a los que habían encerrado en una cárcel desde su más tierna infancia sin más referente que otros tres tíos igual de empanados que él.

Martin vivía en la inopia respecto a muchas cosas. En concreto de las insinuaciones por parte del sexo contrario y del propio. No se percataba de las señales propias del galanteo más chapucero como los suspiros, ni los pestañeos, ni las caiditas de ojos por parte del personal de ambos sexo. En concreto el del sector servicios, que se desvivían por invitarle a copas o chuches. Y eso que los 3 Pendencieros, incluso en sus días más tranquilos, parecían de esos que desayunaban incautos.

Tampoco le hacía caso a las tarjetitas con los números de teléfono, ni a los susurros con un llámame. Se limitaba a aceptarlas sin más y seguir a lo suyo. Tenía mérito ser tan pánfilo.

Mientras, ella con más paciencia que un santo, se limitaba a elevar una ceja cínica y se mordía la lengua para no decirles “señoras y señores del mundo, los 3 Pendencieros son todos míos”.

Hasta una vez una tía que hacía deporte se había tragado una farola por quedársele mirando sin ninguna sutileza.

–¡Mierda!

Martin volvió a llevarse los dedos a los labios. Le vio cerrar el capó de un golpe y observar sus dedos chamuscados. Ella chasqueó la lengua y se le acercó para ayudar. Le cogió la mano llena de grasa entre las suyas y acarició la piel con cuidado.

–¡Au! –se quejó de nuevo.

–No seas crío.

La radio hizo un quiebro inesperado y por arte de birle birloque cambió de emisora y empezó a sonar “Nothings Gonna Stop Us Now” de Starship. Ahí fue cuando las cosas se pusieron… holísticas.

Amanda no tuvo tiempo de procesar el cambio en el ambiente musical porque en ese momento la piel de Martin cosquilleó bajo sus dedos. Sus dedos eran cálidos y llenos de durezas, ásperos como la vida en la carretera, llenos de cicatrices y golpes. Le miró. El sol perezoso de la tarde le iluminaba destacando todos y cada uno de sus rasgos de ángel caído en desgracia. Contuvo la respiración. El viento dio un tirón de su ropa y de los árboles, iniciando una lluvia de hojitas sobre ellos. Martin la miró a los ojos sin soltarle la mano.

Dios, parecía uno de esos coreanos de los K–dramas que tanto había visto mientras estuvo enferma y en clausura. Y ella se estaba convirtiendo a pasos agigantados en una de esas mujeres que se empotraban contra el mobiliario urbano al verle.

Fue Vogel, bendito fuera, el que rompió el hechizo. El chico, alarmado por el extraño sonido que salía del transistor, dio un gritito y se subió de un salto al asiento del conductor. Vogel comenzó a trastear con la emisora tratando de cambiarla. Martin pestañeó, rompiendo el contacto visual pero aún sujetando sus dedos. Amanda se miró la mano, sintiendo el deseo irracional de echar a correr lo más lejos posible y al mismo tiempo acercarse a él. Se le estaba pirando la pinza. Apartó la mano, le dio la espalda y se subió a la camioneta para ayudar al pobrecito Vogel.

Desde la cabina pudo ver cómo Martin se miraba con extrañeza la mano, acariciando la piel enrojecida.

A partir de ahí todo empezó a ponerse raro de cojones.

Cuando pararon a comer en un restaurante de carretera destartalado, se bajó de la camioneta como hacía siempre, como había hecho miles de veces antes. Pero aquella vez fue distinta. Tropezó.

La radio volvió a saltar de dial y Starship continuó con la letanía mientras ella caía de cualquier manera hacia el suelo. En un segundo, Martin estaba allí, sosteniéndola en sus brazos. Amanda parpadeó. El sol volvía a brillar tras él y sus ojos tomaban un extraño color azul mar como no había visto antes. Sintió que se ponía roja hasta las orejas.

Ella. Roja hasta las orejas. Menuda gilipollez. En los brazos, musculados, de Martin. Como en una portada de una novela de época subidita de tono. Con Starship asustando al pobre Vogel. Absurdo. En serio. ¿Qué era toda aquella cursilada?

El momento terminó de nuevo gracias a Vogel. Abruptamente además. El chico, incapaz de quitar la cancioncilla a pesar de sus esfuerzos, comenzó a tratar con poca delicadeza el salpicadero. Vamos, que le aplicó un par de martillazos con escasa pericia. Martin entonces se olvidó de ella y la soltó. Amanda cayó de culo al suelo observando cómo su caballero andante le daba de collejas a Vogel por borrico y maltratar a su nena.

Se quedó allí sentada, con cara de boba y sin saber qué cojones estaba pasando.

A la hora de la cena, pararon en una gasolinera. Por aquel entonces, ya iba con pies de plomo. Había optado por sentarse en la parte de atrás de la camioneta, lo más lejos posible de Martin. Se había obligado a ignorarle por el bien de su estabilidad mental. Tan solo le había mirado de reojo un par de veces, justo el número de veces que él había mirado a través del retrovisor para pillarla con las manos en la masa.

Todos entraron a tropel en la gasolinera en busca de la cena. Algo nutritivo como patatas fritas o barritas de chocolate, la típica cena en familia. Fuera, Gripps aporreaba el cajero para conseguir dinero. Solían usar el mismo método expeditivo que consistía en apretar botones a lo loco hasta que la máquina se ponía a escupir billetes. No les fallaba nunca.

Los tenía a todos controlados. Gripps se encargaba del dinero. Cross olfateaba un montoncillo de refrescos. Vogel y Bestia estaban llenando la cesta con artículos de higiene femenina. Con dos chicas en el grupo nunca estaba de más. De Martin ni rastro. Cojonudo.

Cross cogió un refresco y lo abrió sin más. El encargado de la tienda le gruñó que tendría que pagarlo.

–¡Me parece fantástico! –gritó alegremente–. ¿Si cojo otro tendré que pagarlo? –el encargado asintió–. Nunca había sido tan feliz.

Se relajó lo suficiente como para permitirse el lujo de pasear por la tienducha. Eligió un paquete de chicles con sabor a Wasabi para gastarles una broma a los chicos y unos donuts. Fue acercándose tranquilamente hasta el mostrador mientras a sus espaldas se producía el caos normal en aquellos casos.

En ese momento sucedieron varias cosas a la vez. Martin entró por la puerta. La puñetera canción saltó en la radio y se puso a toda castaña. Ella se acojonó un poco y retrocedió dos pasos tratando de no quitarle la vista de encima a Martin ni al resto de las estanterías y posibles peligros. Cross abrió otra lata de refresco al mismo tiempo que era golpeado por un paquete de tampones que Bestia le había arrojado a Vogel. El paquete le impactó en plena jeta y la lata salió volando por el aire, derramándose justo bajos sus pies.

Le dio el tiempo justo de cagarse en su puta vida antes de resbalar y verse impelida por una fuerza extraña, y bastante puñetera, a los brazos abiertos e igual de musculados de Martin. El tiarrón la sujetó con fuerza contra su cuerpo dándole tiempo de sobra para ser consciente de cada uno de sus rincones. Las luces de la gasolinera se atenuaron vete tú a saber por qué. El mundo parecía ir muy despacio. Y Martin la miraba como un chulazo de telenovela.

–¿Qué cojones está pasando?

Allí había gato encerrado y ella ya estaba hasta el moño de que le tomaran el pelo. Se levantó y con muy mala baba le dio un empujón a Martin para apartarle. A él y a sus músculos pectorales. Joder, ¿es que tenía que estar duro por todas partes? Salió de la gasolinera refunfuñando contra el destino que parecía haberse convertido de un tiempo a esta parte en una escritora de fan–fiction sin vida social y dispuesta a joderle la suya. 

Vogel y Bestia querían dormir en una cama, hartos de los ronquidos de Cross y del suelo duro de la camioneta. Como tenían pasta gansa, buscaron uno cercano. Los chicos bajaron de la camioneta entusiasmados, asaltaron el mostrador y corrieron a repartirse las habitaciones ante la mirada alucinada del dueño. 

Ella se quedó un rato enfurruñada en la parte trasera de la camioneta y dándole vueltas a qué podía ser todo aquello. Hasta que Martin fue a buscarla.

–Batería, los chicos ya están acomodados. ¿Vienes? –le preguntó apoyándose en una de las puertas de la camioneta. Se cruzó de brazos y la miró. Ella trató de ignorarle pero el tío no lo pillaba.

Terminó por rendirse cuando el ambiente empezó a ponerse intenso otra vez entre ellos. Miró de reojo la radio por si se le ocurría ponerse a cascar otra balada ochentera. Luego se incorporó ante la mirada atenta de Martin.

–Vale. Te voy a mostrar una cosa –le dijo.

Le agarró del brazo y le arrastró sin miramientos hasta la oficina del motel. El recepcionista, un hombre mayor con cara de buena persona, todavía se estaba recuperando del susto a base de contar el dinero que Gripps le había dado por adelantado.

–Hola –dijo Amanda y dio un golpecito a la campanilla aunque el dueño estuviera allí mismo. Quería tocar la puñetera campanilla, coño, y con el día que llevaba le apetecía darse el gusto–. Queremos hospedaje –el dueño parpadeó, les miró por encima de las gafas como para calibrar si debía llamar ya a las autoridades y asintió–. Pero déjeme adivinar. Solo le queda una habitación, con unas vistas maravillosas, eso sí, pero con una sola cama de matrimonio. ¿A que sí?

–Si no les importa tener que compartirla…

Se pasó la mano por la cara. Miró a Martin. El tío parecía que no había roto un plato en su vida. Estaba en la parra. Había que joderse.

El dueño le dio la llave y los dos salieron de la oficina. Ella a punto de morir de frustración y Martin sin una preocupación en la vida, encendiéndose un cigarro.

–¿A ti no te parece que hoy nos están pasando cosas muy raras?

–No –negó. Se encogió de hombros–. Lo normal.

–Dios, dame paciencia –susurró–. ¡Toma! ¡Quédate con la habitación!

Le plantó la llave en el pecho de malos modos. La llave resbaló hasta el suelo con un cling. Se agachó a cogerla con un gruñido al mismo tiempo que Martin. Los dos la agarraron a la vez mientras sus caras se quedaban a la misma altura. Martin la miró mientras ninguno de los dos se decidía a soltar la llave. En una de las habitaciones comenzó a sonar una canción que le resultaba demasiado conocida. Ella se levantó de un salto.

–Ni se te ocurra amiguito –amenazó al universo. El universo debió de pensar que era mejor hacerle caso y la música se detuvo–. ¡Me voy a dormir a la camioneta! –le gritó a Martin.

El Pendenciero seguía en el suelo, observándola, confuso. Puede que tuviera poderes sobrenaturales pero seguía formando parte del género masculino. Aquel género que, desde su experiencia, se pasaba la vida empanao.

Aquello que estaba convirtiendo su vida en “Cuando Harry encontró a Sally” iba a aprender que Amanda Brotzman era un hueso duro de roer.

Mañana mismo iba a llamar a Dirk Gently Investigaciones Holísticas.


	2. ¡Un caso!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando Amanda comienza a notar una aceleración de extrañeza de lo más cursi entre ella y Martin, Dirk, Todd y Farah deciden ir a investigar.

#  **CAPÍTULO 2. ¡Un caso!**

Dirk estaba contento con su vida. Dirigía una prestigiosa agencia de detectives, que aunque aún no se había posicionado en el mercado, tenía sobradas perspectivas de éxito. Dirk Gently Investigaciones Holísticas era una agencia sofisticada, elegante y con el toque de violencia solo en los momentos justos.

Tampoco es que tuvieran muchos casos. De hecho, no tenían ninguno pero era cuestión de tiempo. Los problemas siempre terminaban por encontrarle. Se frotó las manos. Lo estaba deseando.

–Lo presiento, chicos. Hoy va a ser el día –sonrió–. Hoy vamos a tener un caso –continuó de buen humor y repartiendo cafés entre la concurrencia.

Farah y Todd le miraron. La una con escepticismo. El otro con ese brillo en los ojos que siempre, siempre presagiaba incidentes jugosos llenos de intrigas y golpes con objetos variados.

Los tres se sentaron en la salita con el café y esperaron mirando el teléfono, primero con esperanza, luego con perplejidad y por último con mucho, mucho resentimiento.

A eso de mediodía Farah ya había limpiado su arma unas quince veces, Todd echaba un solitario en el ordenador y él comenzaba a dudar si tal vez había perdido el toque.

De repente, el teléfono sonó. A Farah se le cayó la pistola al suelo. Todd se dio un golpe con una estantería y él, ay, Buen Dios, no sabía ni por dónde se andaba. Se acercó al teléfono recitando para sí la frase de bienvenida que había ensayado mil veces delante del espejo.

Descolgó.

–Buenas tardes, Dirk Gently, Investigaciones Holísticas. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? –sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Sus amigos le miraban emocionados con los pulgares hacia arriba. Incluso Mona, que siempre andaba por allí convertida en material de oficina, se asomó tímidamente.

–¿Amanda? ¿Eres tú? –la sonrisa se le borró–. Es Amanda –dijo decepcionado–. ¿Quieres hablar con Todd? –una pausa–. ¿Conmigo? ¿Qué tienes un caso? ¡Chicos! ¡Amanda tiene un caso! ¡Un caso! –Farah y Todd comenzaron a dar saltitos–. Que tú eres el caso –se le borró la sonrisa–. Supongo que entonces no piensas pagarme por los servicios prestados.

–Pues no, Dirk. Lo vas a hacer por la bondad de tu corazón y porque eres mi amigo y porque mi vida es horrible.

Lo era. En lo que llevaba de día ya se había caído como tres veces y en la última incluso le había roto la camisa a Martin.

Universo, destino, Zeus, lo que sea. Lo pillo. Martin está bueno. Tan bueno como para hacerle un pijama a lametazos. Ya vale, ¿no? Dame una tregua.

Estaba harta.

Aquella mañana había estado buscando el número de la agencia, pero la camioneta era un desastre y no había manera de encontrar nada. Ya era un desastre antes y desde que Bestia se había uno a la tropa, la cosa se les había ido de las manos. Aquello era un sindiós.

Así que tras interrogar a los chicos, a Bestia y después de romperle la camisa a Martin con musiquita cursi de fondo, había decidido optar por el método tradicional. Se había metido en la cabina y había tecleado al azar. Y ¡voila!, Dirk al habla.

–El universo está empeñado en joderme y recurre a trucos de lo más rastrero, sacados directamente del corazón de las tinieblas: Hollywood y la industria asiática del entretenimiento. 

Suspiró y echó un vistazo a la camioneta. Los chicos estaban allí vagueando básicamente. Vogel y Bestia jugaban a darse tortazos. Habían hecho buenas migas. En ese momento, Martin apareció en escena, la vio y se acercó a la cabina donde estaba.

–Oh, no. Ahí viene –un murmullo–. ¿Cómo que quien? Martin. Viene Martin, Dirk.

Era un día soleado. Una mañana de primavera apacible, sin gota de inestabilidad meteorológica. A pesar de todo, resonó un trueno del copón y empezó a caer la del pulpo. Unas nubes negras como la pena se arremolinaron y comenzaron a caer gotas gordas como cerezas.

Los chicos se refugiaron en la camioneta pero Martin no. Le pilló desprevenido, pero como el anti–héroe de película que era, ni se inmutó. Siguió avanzando como una fuerza de la naturaleza, calado hasta los huesos. Las gotas de agua resbalaban por su rostro, por sus brazos, pegándole la ropa al cuerpo. Llegados a ese punto la voz de Dirk era ya tan solo un murmullo. Martin saltó por encima de un pequeño murete con facilidad y se sacudió el agua de la cara. Amanda, desesperada, le dio la espalda y se encogió en la cabina.

–Tenéis que venir a la de ya. Esto es un suplicio.

Martin se estiró en la cama del motel y olfateó el aire. Olía a Bestia y a Vogel, que descansaban como dos cachorrillos a sus pies. Se incorporó despacio para no despertarles y se permitió sentarse en la cama y respirar. Cerró los ojos, plantó los pies descalzos en el suelo y se llevó la mano al pecho para sentir el corazón latiendo bajo las costillas. Después aspiró con fuerza.

Lo primero cada mañana era asegurarse de que su manada no corría ningún peligro. Se concentró. El olor del motel era intenso, desconcertante, lleno emociones de segunda aferradas a las paredes, trazos gastados de historias inconclusas, un gancho directo a su mandíbula.

Inclinó la cabeza, ignorando los restos caducados de aquel festín de desazón, euforia y humanidad que aguijoneaba sus percepciones. Olfateó a través de las ranuras de la puerta. Gripps y Cross no estaban lejos, tranquilos y seguros, percibiéndole tanto como él a ellos, en aquella cómoda rutina que llevaban compartiendo desde hacía años. Ellos también estarían buscando trazas de cualquier peligro.

Casi enmascarada por el olor a gasolina de la camioneta estaba ella, la chica de la batería, su emoción preferida. Batería olía como todas sus cosas favoritas juntas. Mejor que el frenesí o el delirio, mejor que la furia. Mejor que el primer cigarro de la mañana.

Sonrió como un idiota al pensar en ella. Ella, que era el macho alfa de aquella manada de nómadas errantes, de vagabundos incansables con los bolsillos llenos de agujeros. Disfuncionales y estrambóticos, pero dolorosamente vivos.

La chica que hasta en su foto olía a hojas verdes y a coco y a mañanas de resaca. A nieve, montañas y polvo en la carretera. A gasolina y cigarros a toda velocidad. La chica que mejor olía del mundo.

Antes de conocerla todo era sencillo y descontrolado. Huir, alimentarse, conducir sin rumbo, proteger a Vogel y a la manada. Destrozarse los nudillos. No dejarse cazar. Correr, correr cada vez más deprisa, siempre hacia delante.

Ahora con ella iban a mundos paralelos, derrotaban a amas de casa reconvertidas en sádicas princesas con varita mágica incluida, le daban la mano a los secretos del mundo, corrían por las venas del universo riéndose como locos.

Ya no había nada sencillo en su vida.

Gracias a ella por fin podía pensar. La presencia de Batería calmaba el trotar incesante de su mente, esa desquiciada locura que le acuchillaba las venas y que no se detenía nunca. Paraba el hambre, el golpeteo errático del corazón bajo las costillas en una persecución delirante que no llevaba a ningún sitio. Antes de ella, la presión en sus sesos, el síndrome de abstinencia, sólo se calmaba con el bate en la mano.

Ahora la necesidad era un empellón suave, un tamborilear en los dedos de su mente. Todo porque una chica delgada, que parecía incapaz de soportar una racha de viento sin romperse, había decidido entrar en sus vidas. Igual que el ladrillo que les arrojó a modo de advertencia el primer día que se conocieron. Así, sin previo aviso, de golpe y porrazo y para dejarles el abollón eternamente.

Condenada muchachita que había puesto el mundo de los 3 Pendencieros patas arriba. Y los cuatro se le habían rendido sin oponer resistencia, meneando el rabo.

Se rascó el cogote y arrastró su cuerpo fuera de la cama, con cuidado de no despertar ni a Bestia ni Vogel. Caminó hacia el cuarto de baño y se desnudó antes de meterse en la ducha. Gimió cuando el agua caliente le resbaló por los hombros. Apoyó las manos en la pared de la ducha y cabeceó bajo el agua. Tan fácil como era para él abrir sus percepciones, también lo era cerrarlas, enterrarse bajo toneladas de agua. Así había conseguido sobrevivir en Blackwing desde niño, cuando no conseguía ver más allá del hambre constante que le convertía el cerebro en algo pastoso y sus pensamientos en un fluido denso, impenetrable.

Cuando terminó, cerró el grifo y se quedó quieto, mientras el agua le enfriaba la piel. Entonces lo olió. Se tensó y husmeó el aire en silencio. Un olor nuevo, desconocido que no lograba identificar con nadie o con nada. Estaba en la habitación, se colaba por las baldosas del baño, escarbando entre su piel.

Descorrió las cortinas de golpe buscando el origen y se dio de bruces con Batería. Absorto en hurgar en la realidad del insólito estímulo, no la había oído entrar. Batería. Ella olía a algo inesperado, distinto. Y estaba totalmente desnuda.

Ella se giró hacia él con los ojos como platos. La escuchó dar un gritito al encontrarle a él también allí como Dios le trajo al mundo. Y no era que no hubiesen tenido oportunidades de sobra de ver más piel de la correcta en los meses que llevaban viajando juntos pero nunca tan… tan…

Dios, era preciosa.

–¡Ah! –gritó Batería.

La joven agarró lo primero que pilló para taparse, la cortina de la ducha. Cortina que él llevaba un rato pisando con el pie para evitar que se abriera. Así que al dar un tirón, su persona se desequilibró y terminó cayendo sobre ella. Se las apañó para rotar y recibir él el golpetazo contra el suelo.

Quedaron tendidos en el suelo del baño, el uno sobre el otro, rozándose la punta de la nariz, haciéndose cosquillas con las pestañas. Batería se puso roja como un tomate.

Él no estaba en mejores condiciones. Su cuerpo entero parecía arder esperando algo… Algo que tenía que hacer. Frunció el ceño. Instintivamente, le acarició los labios con el dedo gordo y ella se quedó sin aliento, abrió aquellos ojos inmensos. Su boca también olía a nuevo, a un desierto por descubrir, a tormentas. Él quería… quería… Se inclinó hacia delante, apoyándose en los codos, invadiendo su espacio. ¿Qué quería?

–Esto es ridículo –dijo Batería. Al hablar rozó sus labios y un latigazo eléctrico le recorrió la espina dorsal de arriba abajo.

Batería se incorporó, tapándose con la cortina, evitando mirarle. Salió de la habitación a toda prisa, dejándole tendido en el suelo, su piel un barullo de dudas, un galimatías de ruegos y preguntas, un alboroto que se enfriaba a toda prisa. Se levantó de un salto, agarró una toalla, se la colocó en las caderas y corrió tras ella.

–Batería.

Ella estaba todavía en la habitación, cabizbaja en la penumbra, con la cortina de plástico estampada de flores alrededor de su cuerpo delgado, el pelo ocultándole sus rasgos. Se giró hacia él, sonrojada y desconcertada.

–Creía que estabas con los chicos desayunando.

–No.

–Vogel me dejó entrar y me dijo que ya te habías levantado. Antes de marcharse con Bestia –hablaba sin parar, dando vueltas por la habitación, arrastrando la cortina medio rota tras ella y sin detenerse a mirarle–. Si llego a saber que estabas… tan desnudo… y tan… mojado y… ¡Pues no habría entrado yo a ducharme! –le gritó frustrada.

–Necesitaba lavarme.

Obvio, Martin. Bravo por tu elocuencia. Dios, ¿por qué estaba temblando? Porque había algo que tenía que hacer o le iba a estallar la cabeza. Pero, ¿qué? Joder, sentía una presión en sus costillas. No era hambre, era distinto… Era… bueno. Un algo bueno que le paralizaba la lengua y le convertía los huesos en flan y el cerebro en papilla.

–Martin, ¿no notas nada raro? ¿Entre nosotros? 

–Pues ahora que lo dices…

–Pues ahora que lo dices –se burló ella–. Menudo genio.

Batería se arregló la cortina alrededor del cuerpo, cogió su ropa y entró en el baño dando un portazo.

Le dejó medio desnudo y helado, preguntándose por qué a pesar de no entender qué les pasaba, se sentía tan aterradoramente feliz. Batería tenía un genio de mil demonios y le encantaba.


	3. Bichos en el estómago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin hace un descubrimiento sobre su persona al mismo tiempo que todos los demás, incluida Amanda.

**CAPÍTULO 3. Bichos en el estómago.**

Dirk no terminaba de acostumbrarse a que aquellas cuatro bestezuelas que habían poblado sus pesadillas durante años, estuvieran ahí tan tranquilos, sin destrozar nada ni tirársele encima para sorberle hasta el tuétano, emocionalmente hablando. Se quitaba el sombrero delante de Amanda.

Les miró de reojo mientras Bestia se dedicaba a atarle y desatarle el cordón del zapato derecho, vete tú a saber por qué.

La habitación del motel estaba abarrotada con los 3 Pendencieros (que sí, eran 4 y lo sabía de sobra), Amanda, Bestia, ellos tres y seguramente Mona, aunque no se dejara ver. Dirk era muy sensible a la tensión y allí había a punta pala. Martin, el de la cresta, miraba de reojo a Amanda y ella fingía que él no existía.

–Bueno, bueno, bueno –dijo para romper el hielo. No le gustaba la tensión. Le daba dolor de estómago–. Entonces, Amanda, cariño, has notado… ciertas perturbaciones conflictivas con… eh…

–Con Martin –carraspeó Amanda, cruzándose de brazos.

El susodicho se encendió un cigarro justo debajo del cartel de prohibido fumar. Una verdadera declaración de intenciones. Algunas cosas no cambiaban nunca por más que Amanda pusiera su empeño en domar a aquellos bárbaros irracionales.

–¿Me das más datos, Mandy?

–Cada vez que me caigo ¡zas! –dio una palmada para reafirmar sus palabras–. Aparece de la nada y me recoge –le dijo–. Últimamente me caigo un huevo.

–Antes de ayer 5 veces, ayer 7 y hoy 2 si no contamos el incidente de la ducha –dijo Gripps–. A mi cerebro le gusta contar.

–¿Incidente de la ducha? –preguntó Farah.

–Nos vimos desnudos –dijo Amanda muy bajito.

Sintió a Todd tensarse, angelito. Amanda y Martin se miraron y enseguida apartaron la mirada. Según su extensa experiencia profesional con el género humano, caerse era una actividad que acometían frecuentemente. Lo del caballero solicito dispuesto a recoger a la dama en cuestión ya no era tan común.

–También suena una canción constantemente –dijo Vogel con un estremecimiento que Bestia se apresuró a calmar a base de mimitos de los suyos.

Sintió una punzada de celos, como si Vogel y el resto de la tropa de brutos le hubieran robado el cariño de su mascota. Así que como quien no quiere la cosa, le arrimó el zapato que parecía interesarle tanto. La cosa funcionó, quizá demasiado bien porque Vogel se lanzó a por el otro cordón. Qué cruz.

–¿Qué canción? –preguntó Todd.

–¿Queréis una demostración práctica?

Los integrantes de la agencia de detectives asintieron y Amanda suspiró. Miró al techo, cogió aire y se arregló la ropa. Avanzó dos pasos hacia Martin. El maromo la miró un poco confuso. Amanda hizo gestos enfáticos para que se levantara del suelo donde estaba sentado.

–Allá voy.

Amanda tropezó a posta con la alfombra pero con tan mala suerte que se tragó una mesilla, rebotó con la cama y termino cayendo sobre el salvaje de las gafas, que la agarró al vuelo con una elegancia que ni Fred Astaire. Entonces desde la habitación de al lado, que hasta ese momento estaba totalmente en silencio, se escuchó claramente “Nothings gonna stop us now”.

–Interesante.

Dirk comenzó a seguir el ritmo con los dedos porque tenía los pies ocupados con aquellas dos criaturillas agrestes que parecían no haber visto unos cordones en la vida. Mientras, Amanda se desprendió de Martin y con la cabeza bien alta se alejó hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

–Esa canción –dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

–¿Algo más aparte de las caídas, la música y bueno, las duchas? –preguntó Todd.

–¿Algún número musical? –añadió Farah con sorna.

–No. Pero ayer por la tarde nos quedamos encerrados un par de horas en un congelador industrial hasta que llegaron los chicos –les explicó Amanda, con cara de trágame superficie de la tierra que estoy pisando ahora mismo.

–¿Qué hacíais en un congelador industrial? –preguntó Farah.

–Buscar helados –contestó el bruto de la cresta como si fuera lo más normal del mundo eso de asaltar contenedores industriales en busca de manduca–. Vogel quería uno de fresa.

–Son mis favoritos porque son rojos –le dijo amigablemente el chaval a sus pies.

–Se pasaron allí 7620 segundos. Tuve un ratito libre y los conté.

–Y no había manera de abrir la puerta. Estuve a punto de recurrir al bazuca que compramos el año pasado en la Feria de la Flores de Sedona.

Dirk prefirió pasar por alto el hecho de que aquel grupillo de bárbaros vestidos de punkies tuviera en su poder armas antitanque de infantería. Tampoco iba a preguntar sobre la Feria de las Flores de Sedona en la que al parecer se vendían algo más que petunias.

–Ajá –se limitó a apostillar.

–¿Qué hicisteis allí dentro? ¿Dos horas en un congelador industrial? –preguntó Todd, que ya se había puesto en modo defensor de la virtud familiar.

Como si Amanda necesitara guardaespaldas. Todd tenía toda la pinta de que no le hacía ni pizca de gracia la historia. Le costaba adaptarse a las situaciones nuevas. Además de que se la tenía guardada a los 3 Pendencieros por destrozarle el apartamento y dejarle prácticamente en la indigencia. Aunque luego le hubieran salvado de morir recortado por unas tijeras.

–No es de tu incumbencia –le espetó Amanda.

–Cuando entramos estaban los dos abrazados, con las pestañas congeladas –les contó Vogel. Bestia trotó hasta Martin y le tocó la nariz. El tío se dejó hacer–. Muy monos y muy congelados –hizo un puchero–. Al final no había helados de fresa.

–¿Y eso rojo y congelado que nos comimos Bestia y yo? –preguntó Cross.

–Guardé uno para ti –dijo Bestia acudiendo a su lado presta y mirándole con adoración–. Lo tengo aquí mismo –y comenzó a rebuscar entre sus greñas.

–Era una chuleta –dijo Gripps.

–Pues casi pierdo un diente pero ¡mereció la pena! –Cross chocó los cinco con Martin.

–Las conté todas –aseguró Gripps. Comenzó a hacer todo tipo de gestos con los dedos y la cara, concentrado en su recuento.

Dirk se quedó pensativo. Tenía un caso entre las manos. Sin remuneración dineraria pero, en fin, menos da una piedra. Él era un profesional de la investigación privada.

–Valeee –se giró hacia Martin–. Y tú, rústico crestudo, ¿has notado algo más inusual?

–No sé –se dirigió hacia Amanda–. ¿Te has hecho algo nuevo en el pelo?

–No –le cortó rudamente Amanda.

–Pues… –se rascó el cogote–. Está algo torpe. Pero menos mal que estoy para recogerla. Si no llego a estar tan pendiente podría haberse hecho daño –su banda de botarates majaderos asintió–. Quizá… huele diferente.

–¿Diferente? –preguntó Farah.

–Como a tormentas –dijo mirándola. Dirk le echó un ojo a Amanda y otro al punkie. Allí había tomate–. Pero nada más inusual aparte de su olor. Es delicioso –Amanda fijó su vista en el suelo–. Por lo demás, nada. Sigo reaccionando igual a su presencia que el primer día. Lo normal.

Vogel comenzó a olfatearla, curioso. Amanda lo soportó con resignación. Supuso que viviendo a pleno rendimiento con aquella tropa de mostrencos ya debía de estar habituada a todo aquello de los olfateos constantes.

–¿Y se puede saber cuál se supone que es tu reacción normal al ver a mi hermana pequeña? –Todd se cruzó de brazos y arqueó las cejas.

–Pues ya sabes, como siempre –se tocó el abdomen–. Las volteretas en las tripas cuando entra en la habitación, como si tuvieras bichos en el estómago…

–¿Mariposas? –aventuró Farah, agarrando a Todd por si las moscas.

–Puede –Martin se encogió de hombros–. Pero eso es lo que siente todo el mundo respecto a ella, ¿no?

–Pues no –dijo Cross.

–No me suena –añadió Gripps.

–¿Bichos, dices? ¿No será que tienes hambre? –apuntó Vogel.

–Venga, colegas –Martin miró a su banda de descerebrados–. ¿No sentís ganas de reír y gritar y correr todo al mismo tiempo cuando la veis por las mañanas? –preguntó–. ¿El deseo incontrolable de arrancarle la cabeza a los tíos que se la acercan? ¿De contar estrellas una tarde de agosto tirados en la hierba? –continuó a la desesperada, extrañado por la falta de respuesta de sus chicos–. ¿No sentís lo mismo? –se agarró el pecho–. ¿No sentís que tenéis que hacerla feliz de todas las formas de las que sois capaces?

–Batería es maja y siempre se le ocurren juegos nuevos, pero no, tío –dijo Cross.

–A mí me gusta lo de contar estrellas pero me da igual lo de la hierba y francamente creo que Batería solo me distraería –les explicó–. No sabe estarse quieta.

–¿Tú tampoco? –le preguntó sorprendido a Dirk.

–No.

Por fin Martin miró a Amanda. La cara de la pobre era un poema. Tenía la boca abierta y no le quitaba la vista de encima. Sinceramente, ganas de reír al verle por las mañanas, no estaba seguro de que tuviera. Pero de echar a correr, sí. Iba a echar a correr a toda castaña.

–Oh, Dios mío. Oh, Dios mío. Oh, Dios mío –no paraba de repetir Amanda. Estaba en shock. No todos los días un neandertal greñudo se te declaraba a pleno pulmón–. Oh, Dios mío –miró de reojo a Martin–. Oh, Dios mío –el pobre insensato se le acercó como un cachorrillo que no sabe qué ha hecho mal.

–Batería…

–No quiero oír nada más. Nada –insistió–. Nada más, Martin.

Amanda agarró su cazadora y salió de la habitación a toda prisa, cerrándole la puerta en las narices. El lenguaje universal femenino para mandar a la porra a cualquiera. El hombre dio un brinquito, sobresaltado. Luego se giró hacía la concurrencia y les miró a todos sin entender lo que se estaba cociendo.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué os pasa a todos?

–Martin, amigo –Dirk se le acercó, con precaución. Con aquellos tíos nunca se podía ser lo suficientemente prudente–. ¿Alguna vez has estado enamorado?

–¿Enamoqué? Pues claro que no.

–Entonces enhorabuena –le dio una palmadita en el hombro–.Ya sabes lo que siente todo hijo de vecino cuando encuentra a la chica adecuada –al parecer Martin seguía sin pillarlo. La sutileza no funcionaba con aquella calamidad–. Estás enamorado de Amanda.

Al decirlo sintió un escalofrío en la médula. A veces se le olvidaba que todos ellos estaban rotos a su modo. Él, Bart, Mona y los 3 Pendencieros. No porque fueran unos engendros o unos fenómenos de circo, sino porque les habían agarrado y les habían metido en un tubo de ensayo durante años. Un tubo de ensayo llamado Blackwing, donde habían tenido que crecer y hacerse adultos entre agujas, cuerdas, electroshocks y humanos armados hasta los dientes.

Cuando él había llegado al laboratorio, los 3 Pendencieros ya estaban allí, encerrados entre sábanas blancas y buenas intenciones. A veces se le olvidaba que aquellos cuatro insensatos seguían siendo unos niños porque nadie les había dicho cómo crecer.

–¿Enamorado? –le preguntó Martin porque supuso que parecía ser el único de los presentes que sabía lo que se hacía. Criatura.

–Sí –asintió y le apretó el hombro.

–Como en el video que Batería le enseñó a Bestia sobre las abejas y las flores –apostilló Vogel–. ¿Te acuerdas?

–No entendí nada –dijo Cross–. Pero las abejas son importantes para el planeta. No las matéis, niños.

–Estoy enamorado de la chica de la batería –miró al techo y cogió aire con fuerza–. Nunca lo había estado. No sabía que podía pasarme.

Martin le miró otra vez y sonrió. Parecía increíble en un tiarrón como él, pero sonrío con la boca, con los ojos, incluso con las manos. Dirk le correspondió, ilusionado y dio un par de saltitos. Entonces aquel armario ropero lleno de músculos y con menos conocimiento que un potrillo le abrazó hasta dejarle sin respiración.


	4. Enamorado de Batería

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin acepta su nueva situación. Amanda ya es otra historia.

**CAPITULO 4. Enamorado de Batería.**

Estoy enamorado de Batería.

Enamorado. Loco de amor, pillado hasta las trancas, coladito por sus huesos.

El estiraducho comenzó a hacer ruiditos raros en sus brazos, como si se estuviera ahogando. Lo soltó y el muy petulante se puso en plan agónico, tosiendo y agarrándose a una mesa. No sabía cómo resistía todas las cosas que le pasaban con lo poquita cosa que era.

–Entonces me estáis diciendo que ninguno de vosotros quiere observarla mientras duerme –todos negaron y Todd el que más–. Batería no es la primera persona en la que pensáis al despertar ni la última cuando os dormís.

–Para nada, tío. Eso es de frikis.

–¿Creías que nos pasaba a todos? –preguntó Farah.

–¿Por qué no? Batería es la persona más importante del mundo –contestó ofendido.

–Por todos los dioses, está colado por ella –susurró Todd, pasándose una mano por la cara.

–Entonces –se llevó una mano al pecho–. ¿Esto que siento es amor?

“Is this love?” de Whitesnake comenzó a sonar de repente sobresaltándoles a todos. Farah se sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su cazadora.

–¿Qué? Me gusta la canción –se disculpó–. Suena cuando me llama Tina –descolgó–. Hola, Tina, pedorra. ¡Sí! Estamos con un caso… –fue al baño para continuar con la conversación.

–Prosigamos, amigos. Porque aquí hay mucha tela que cortar –dijo el inglés ya recuperado–. Todo esto parece sacado de una comedia romántica de bajo presupuesto –comenzó a contar con los dedos y a pasear esquivando a los presentes con Vogel y Bestia siguiéndole–. Tenemos caídas, la típica escena de la ducha y la de quedarse encerrados. El universo conspira para que estéis juntos.

–Qué dolor de cabeza tengo –susurró Todd.

–…Sí. Lo que oyes, Tina. Se han visto desnudos en la ducha –le contaba Farah a su amiga por teléfono entre risas–. Pues claro que no le he preguntado a Amanda por su tamaño, Tina. Sí, el de las gafas. ¿Cañón? Supongo que es tu tipo.

–O sea, que mi hermana pequeña y este garrulo son los protagonistas de Notting Hill.

–Si hay que elegir un nombre yo prefiero La Princesa Prometida –les dijo–. Me van más los clásicos.

–Mejor La Bella y la Bestia –añadió con sorna.

–Nos estamos desviando del tema –le interrumpió el petimetre inglés–. Cada universo tiene unas reglas inmutables. Absurdas algunas veces, pero que deben cumplirse para que haya coherencia en la narración. Las películas de género romántico también. –continuó–. Deberíamos dejarnos arrastrar para ver dónde nos lleva –comenzó a gesticular–. Seguir la escenografía clásica.

–Ahora vas a decirme que el final siempre es un beso de amor –a Todd se le atragantó la palabra.

Martin pestañeó. Besos. Con Batería. Sonrió. Hasta que la conoció siempre había pensado que la mayoría de las humanas eran unas pesadas empeñadas en darle papelitos con números escritos.

–Pero antes habrá obstáculos a mansalva –dijo el inglés.

–Y carreras por el aeropuerto –añadió el otro que no era inglés.

–El protagonista enseñando cacho –Dirk miró a Martin–. Eso ya podemos tacharlo. ¡Ah! –Bestia dio un salto del susto y tiró una lámpara–. Y el amigo gay que te cambia de imagen cuando vas a la cita –se señaló, entusiasmado–. ¡Soy yo! ¡El amigo gay que está solo de adorno! ¡Tengo que cambiarte de imagen, bribonzuelo! –sonrió y dio un par de palmadas–. Debo decir que soy un experto y que estaré encantado de sustituir esos andrajos por…

–¿Eres gay, Dirk? –le preguntó Todd, cruzándose de brazos.

–¿Increíble, no? Me quedé… eh… flipado cuando Farah me lo soltó el otro día –hizo un mohín con la boca–. Aunque yo prefiero no ceñirme a una sola definición. Me considero algo más holístico –abrió mucho los ojos–. Holisexual. ¿Existe eso? –se giró hacia Martin de nuevo y dio unas palmaditas–. Tengo un par de ideas sobre tu pelo que…

–Echa el freno, pequeñín –le amenazó–. No vas a tocarme el pelo.

El resto de la tropa se incorporó amenazante, incluso Bestia. Gripps se crujió los nudillos antes de agarrar una lámpara y mirar al finolis, intensamente.

–Sois muy violentos –Dirk se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado–. Está bien. Nada de cambios de imagen. ¿Alguna otra idea?

–¿Qué es ser gay? ¿Es como ser cocinero? ¿Qué platos sabes hacer? –preguntó uno de los chicos.

–Creo que es otra forma de decir que es de Canadá –apostilló otro.

–No es eso…

Dirk y Todd se enfrascaron en una explicación cada vez más enrevesada sobre género y orientación sexual que seguro que les tendría entretenidos un buen rato.

Martin salió de la habitación del motel y se dejó caer en las escaleras de entrada. Olfateó el aire para asegurarse de que todo iba bien. Detectó a Batería no muy lejos y suspiró.

Enamorado de Batería. Eso explicaba un montón de cosas.

Se encendió otro cigarro. Las manos le temblaban. Se sentía total y absolutamente perdido. Un novato enamorado de una chica preciosa, un mocoso que no tenía ni puta idea del mundo. En terreno desconocido, tras las filas enemigas, en arenas movedizas.

Mierda si sabía algo sobre el amor.

Pero sí sabía algo. Sabía que Batería le había salvado de muchas formas distintas. Él y los chicos llevaban años dando tumbos como perros sin dueño, en una carrera suicida hacia delante que seguramente habría terminado mal para todos. Hasta que aquella chiquilla se había subido a la camioneta y había descubierto que a pesar de su aspecto, era capaz de maldecir como un camionero y ganar a Gripps bebiendo birras.

En los meses pasados en Blackwing, atado en aquel ataúd blanco había sobrevivido pensando en ella y Vogel. 

Cuando la camisa de fuerza se volvía asfixiante y le apretaba tanto las costillas que creía que iba a perder el conocimiento, cuando los días se disipaban, extraviados en la quietud de la mazmorra, cuando los gritos que le rompían el pecho se volvían reales, él soñaba con Batería.

Recordaba su risa que espantaba a los pájaros y contaba pacientemente las pecas de sus brazos e imaginaba otras nuevas. La dibujaba en aquel naufragio en el que no quedaba nada salvo el frío, el hambre y el olor cada vez más distante de la esperanza. Trazaba en secreto los rincones de su pelo y la elipse de sus ojos.

Recorría los caminos que quería andar con ella, con las mañanas de invierno delante del fuego, con las tardes perezosas de miércoles sin nada que hacer y con el mundo entero por meterse en los bolsillos.

Se imaginaba aprendiendo sus días malos, cuando la enfermedad la atacase despacio y sin tregua. Se imaginaba apurando los buenos cuando olía a cuero y a libertad. Se imaginaba hablando en susurros de todas las cosas que aún les quedaban por contar. Se imaginaba diciéndole cuanto la echaba de menos.

Así, cada día la hacía un poco más suya. En el silencio sigiloso y agotador, tan lejos del hombre que tanto había luchado por ser, tan lejos de cualquier esperanza, él la soñaba. Porque no se permitía pensar que nunca más volvería a verla, ni a ella ni a Vogel.

Al final Batería les había salvado, trincándoles directamente de los pelos y enviándoles de un empujón al otro lado del universo con un zarpazo certero.

Ahora se daba cuenta. Ya entonces le había dicho que la quería, en el bosque de Wendimoor, cuando había puesto su vida y la de sus chicos en sus manos. Cuando había prometido seguirla donde quiera que fuese.

Dio otra calada al cigarro. Como aún no entendía nada de nada, esperaba que el hecho de que Batería hubiera puesto pies en polvorosa no significara a priori algo negativo.

–Ella también está loca por ti.

Mona se sentó a su lado en las escaleras. A él no le sorprendió su presencia. Mona siempre estaba donde debía estar.

–La última vez que te vi volvías a ser una silla.

–Sí –asintió–. He estado un tiempo siendo el cargador de batería de Farah. Es muy entretenido, aunque siempre me pierde –se encogió de hombros–. Te enteras de muchas cosas siendo un cargador de móvil. Como que Farah dice que Amanda está loca por ti porque no para de darle la brasa con Martin esto y Martin lo otro –se le acercó y susurró–. Sinceramente, creo que el universo estaba hasta las narices de que no hicierais más que pelar la pava y ha decidido tomar cartas en el asunto.

Mona se meció un poco hacía los lados. Martin no dijo nada. Si Amanda también le quería eso facilitaba mucho las cosas. Y más si el universo estaba de su parte.

–Puedo ser muchas cosas. Un tomate. Un anciano mongol. La barba de un anciano mongol. El tomate de un anciano mongol con barba.

–Me gustan las chicas con recursos.

El universo era cojonudo.

El universo era un capullo integral.

Amanda le dio una patada a una lata y se subió la cremallera de la cazadora. Había anochecido hacía un ratito y comenzaba a hacer frío. Hora de regresar al motel. Hora de enfrentarse a Martin. A un Martin que estaba enamorado de ella.

Todo resultaría más fácil si ella… Suspiró. Si ella no sintiera lo mismo. Estaba colada por Martin y lo sabía desde hacía tiempo. Había dado lo mejor de sí misma por ignorarlo.

Era normal pillarse por un tío así, ¿no? Era su tipo. Gamberro, anárquico y sin ningún respeto por la autoridad. Además, Martin la había salvado de un destino peor que la muerte. 

Todavía sentía escalofríos al recordar los gritos agónicos de su tía Esther, la hermana de su madre.

Su tía no solo había terminado recluida en casa, sino que no se atrevía a salir ni de su habitación. Permanecía horas esperando por la próxima medicación, en un mundo irreal plagado de caos y dolor. Hacía tiempo que su mente se había roto y solo quedaban los gritos.

Cuando sufrió el primer brote, se hizo una promesa. Ella no iba a terminar sentada en un rinconcito de su habitación mientras Todd y sus hijos la cuidaban. Si la cosa se ponía fea, tenía el segundo cajón de la mesilla. Un bote lleno de pastillas y una carta de despedida. Dejaría un cadáver bonito.

Ni siquiera Todd había sabido lo cerca que había estado de admitir que era mejor tirar la toalla.

Pero los chicos la habían salvado. Seguía estando enferma y seguramente lo estaría siempre pero la pararibulitis ya no la definía. Era Amanda y por primera vez en su vida, encajaba. Tenía una enfermedad crónica y nunca sería como los demás, ni haría las cosas que hacían los demás. Ja. Había descubierto que jamás había querido hacer las cosas como los demás.

Tampoco necesitaba ocultarla, esconder que era una especie de monstruito que tomaba antipsicóticos como si fueran caramelos. Y ya no estaba rodeada de adultos bienintencionados y sobreprotectores que la hicieran sentir aún más vulnerable. Para los 3 Pendencieros tenía poder y era libre. Libre.

De los 3 Pendencieros, Martin siempre había sido especial. Vogel era como un cachorrillo. Cross y Gripps eran los mejores compañeros de juerga que una chica podía pedir. Martin… Martin era quien le guiñaba un ojo cuando la veía, quien siempre tenía los bolsillos llenos de los caramelos que más le gustaban. Martin era el tío con el que podía quedarse hablando una noche entera, el tío que la protegía y al mismo tiempo se dejaba proteger.

Corresponder a sus sentimientos no era el problema.

Arrastrando los pies, como quien va al cadalso y con las manos en los bolsillos, regresó al motel. No era una cobarde. Ya no. Se enfrentaría a él se lo explicaría todo. Alzó la vista y cogió aire.

Entonces le vio. Sentado en las escaleras de entrada, fumando y mirándola, su figura oscura e inquieta esperándola. Por un momento consideró la huida como una buena opción. Pero apretó los puños y tiró hacia delante. Llegó a su altura y se dejó caer a su lado.

Martin tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y lo apagó con el zapato. Le vio juntar las manos y apoyar los codos en las rodillas. Normalmente las cosas eran así con él. Al contrario de lo que la gente pensaba, Martin era un hombre tranquilo con el que podías estar en silencio durante horas sin sentirte incómoda. Cosa que ahora no ocurría. El silencio le estaba revolviendo las tripas.

–Batería –le dijo Martin–. He descubierto que te quiero.

Como un tiro a quemarropa, como un alambre de espinos, como el cuchillo dentado directo al estómago con el que solía alucinar antes de conocerle. ¿Qué palabras iba a decir ella ahora? ¿Que no era lo suficientemente valiente como para admitir en voz alta que sentía lo mismo? 

–Martin, no sabes lo que es el amor.

–Sé que es una locura viniendo de alguien como yo pero, Batería, te juro que nunca había tenido algo tan claro –continuó sin mirarla.

–Hasta este mediodía ni siquiera sabías lo de las maripositas en el estómago. Te lo tuvo que decir Dirk.

–Puede –la miró–. Pero ahora sé que el amor es esa cosa que me hace temblar cuando te tengo cerca. Es lo que me hace querer cogerte la mano un buen rato, puede que para siempre –tentativamente, deslizó sus dedos por su mano hasta entrelazarlos con los de ella. Amanda parapetó sus emociones tras su pelo y apretó suavemente la mano áspera de Martin–. Estoy temblando porque no entiendo lo que es el amor. Y sospecho que tú tampoco.

–También tengo eso claro.

–Batería, no sé lo que es el amor –fijó la vista en el frente–. Lo reconozco. ¿Cuál es el problema? El de verdad, Batería.

–El problema es que no estoy segura de que lo sentimos sea real –dijo, frustrada–. Parece un relato que otro ha escrito para nosotros y que tenemos que representar a su antojo como si fuéramos marionetas. ¿No te das cuenta? Es otra prisión –le apretó la mano–. Es como Blackwing o mis alucinaciones.

Le soltó la mano y se incorporó. Caminó unos pasos y se giró. Martin la miraba desde las escaleras. Ella se cruzó de brazos, cogió aire con fuerza.

–Eso es lo que me hace la pararibulitis. Me obliga a creer cosas que no son reales. Me impone una realidad, Martin –se señaló al pecho y chasqueó la lengua, frustrada–. ¿Sabes lo que sentía antes de encontraros? Que prefería morir a seguir siendo dependiente. Que si no podía ser libre, iba a morir –Martin bajó la vista y se pasó la mano por el pelo–. Cuando llegasteis, yo tenía un cajón, Martin. Un cajón con…

–Lo sé.

Martin se incorporó y la abrazó tan fuerte que todas sus dudas, como esquirlas, se le hundieron en el pecho y paralizaron sus pensamientos. Se aferró a su espalda. ¿Y si era real?

–Siempre he querido ser libre –le confesó–. Que absurdo. Ahora vivo en un mundo donde al parecer todo está escrito. Si no existe la libertad, ¿qué sentido tiene mi vida? Quiero tener la culpa de todas las cosas que hago. Que nadie decida nunca más por mí. Echarle la culpa al destino es de cobardes –le miró. Martin le apartó el pelo de la cara y todo su cuerpo se estremeció–. Quiero que esto que sentimos sea real.

–Yo creo que es real y que soy libre –suspiró– ¿Importa si lo es o no?

–A mí me importa.

Se separó de él. Los dos se quedaron callados a dos pasos de distancia el uno del otro, con miles de palabras por decir que podrían separarles para siempre y con dos que no podían pronunciar.

–Está bien –Martin suspiró, se puso las manos en las caderas y miró al cielo–. Está bien. Tú eres la jefa. Estás al mando. Ya lo sabes.

–Bien.

Amanda se entretuvo dibujando círculos en el suelo con los pies. Comenzaba a hacer frío. Las nubes, como costras de azúcar, rozaban los bordes de los árboles más altos convirtiéndose en niebla. Dentro de la habitación del motel les llegaba el barullo de su banda y la risa de Dirk.

–Aún recuerdo a mis padres –Amanda le observó, extrañada por el cambio de tema–. ¿Sabes por qué soy el único de nosotros que conserva su nombre? Porque los recuerdo y no quiero perder una de las pocas cosas que me conservo de ellos –hizo una pausa y miró al suelo, a los dibujos geométricos que Amanda había dibujado–. Martin es el nombre que me pusieron –él también dibujó un círculo–. Una de las cosas que recuerdo de mi madre es que nunca se daba por vencida. Lucho por mí hasta que ya no le quedaban fuerzas –alzó la vista a las nubes y suspiró–. Me enseñó a no echar a correr cuando todo arde, aunque todo esté perdido. A darle de tortas a la vida aunque ya no te quede fe –se acercó y le acarició la cara. Amanda no se apartó. Era la primera vez que le hablaba de su pasado–. Así que no voy a rendirme contigo, Batería. Sea real o no lo que siento por ti. Me importa una mierda –la miró–. No voy a rendirme mientras haya una posibilidad de que quieras estar conmigo.

Martin le agarró de la mano y le dio un tironcito. Luego le pasó el brazo por los hombros y echó a andar con ella bajo el brazo, sin rumbo fijo, como siempre lo hacían.


	5. Tengo al universo de mi parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando regresan del paseo se encuentran con la habitación del motel tomada por todos a excepción de una cama de matrimonio. El Universo se la ha vuelto a jugar.

**CAPÍTULO 5. Tengo al universo de mi parte.**

Cuando unas horas más tarde regresaron, todo estaba en silencio. Martin maldijo su suerte. Había tratado de retrasar el momento lo máximo posible. Porque tendría que dejarla. Soltar su mano y permitirle seguir su camino, pasar otra noche más sin ella. Sus perspectivas no eran nada halagüeñas. La noche por delante, con todos sus instintos alerta y dispuestos a tomar el control en cualquier momento.

Se instó a ocultar su desazón. Apretó el puño con fuerza, tratando de conjurar toda su voluntad, tratando de ocultar lo asustado que estaba. Asustado porque los Pendencieros no estaban hechos para ser pacientes, ni sosegados. No estaban hechos para dar espacio. Estaban hechos para tomar la vida por asalto, para embestir y abalanzarse, para bebérsela de un trago sin remordimientos, sin calma y sin pensarlo dos veces.

Martin lo quería todo y lo quería ya. Pasar una noche entera sin tocarla… Iba a volverse loco. Terminaría destrozando algo. La miró. Se la veía despreocupada. Si llegara a echar una sola ojeada a sus pensamientos, le arrearía un buen tortazo.

Porque quería devorarla entera.

–Deberíamos entrar –dijo Batería.

Los dos se habían quedado parados delante de la puerta, sin soltarse de la mano. Indecisos, reticentes a dar por terminada la extraña tregua que habían alcanzado. Aliviado, comprendió que Batería tampoco parecía dispuesta a soltarle, por lo menos de momento. Ella dio un tironcito para que la siguiera y abrió la puerta de la habitación.

Dentro les recibieron distintos tipos de ronquidos. Los agudos e inquietos de Bestia que dormitaba junto a Vogel en un rincón, en un extravagante nido que habían construido con almohadas. Cross se tambaleaba peligrosamente en una silla, guardando el equilibrio por poco, oscilando de un lado a otro mecido por los ronquidos de Gripps a sus pies, que estaba tendido en un saco de dormir. La manada de Dirk estaba toda apretujada en el sofá. Todd sentado en el medio, con la cabeza de Dirk en su regazo y Farah apoyada en su hombro. Ella era la que más roncaba.

Batería se rió. En la penumbra del cuarto sus ojos brillaban traviesos, juguetones. Tenía aspecto de un duendecillo bullicioso planeando alguna trastada. Ella le señaló a la cama con su mano libre. La cama. Les habían dejado libre la enorme cama de matrimonio. Él también sonrió, pícaro y le echó una ojeada.

–Hoy no tengo ganas de darle en las narices al universo –le susurró Batería–. ¿Duermes conmigo?

A punto estuvo de ponerse a aullar a la luna. Iba a dormir con ella. 

–Prometo no moverme mucho –contestó socarrón.

–Y yo no quitarte la manta –sus ojos centelleaban alborotados–. Vamos al baño.

De puntillas avanzaron entre los dormidos, haciendo malabarismos para no soltarse de la mano, para no escurrirse de entre los dedos del otro, para no dejar caer al suelo la insólita intimidad que habían construido. En sus labios, la sombra de un beso a punto de precipitarse, revoltoso, de una boca a otra.

Entraron en el baño, un cuartucho que olía a moho y a viajeros fugaces. Batería cerró la puerta con un chirrido y miró a la cortina rota dentro de la bañera antes de echarse a reír recordando el estropicio de aquella misma mañana. Luego le pasó el cepillo de dientes.

Los dos se cepillaron en un silencio lleno de miradas provisionales, ejecutando el mismo ritual cotidiano de todas las noches. Solo que esta vez ninguno de los dos tenía que perseguir a Vogel ni a Bestia para que se lavaran los dientes antes de irse a dormir.

Solo estaban ellos dos y la cosa inconclusa de la que no se atrevían a hablar sino era con los ojos y los roces descuidados de sus manos al moverse por el escueto cuchitril.

Cuando terminaron, Batería volvió a cogerle de la mano y tiró de él para ir hacia el dormitorio. La notó tensarse al ver la cama que iban a compartir. Se estaba acojonando y no era propio de ella. No iba a ser la primera vez que dormían en la misma habitación. Compartir se convertía en algo habitual cuando viajabas. 

Pero antes, ayer, hacía una semana, no le había dicho que la quería, ni habían caminado de la mano en silencio porque no podían hablar sin sacarlo a cuento. Sentirse así daba mucho acojone.

–¿Te apetece hablar un rato antes de dormir? –le preguntó Batería con un carraspeo.

Asintió y Batería cerró la puerta con un suspiro de alivio. Ella se acomodó en el wáter y él se sentó a sus pies, entre sus piernas. Batería se inclinó hacia delante y comenzó a peinarle el pelo. Martin cerró los ojos, relajado y se dejó hacer.

Durante un rato ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Martin se adormeció, escuchando tras la puerta las respiraciones profundas de su manada, percibiendo el olor a viejo de la chaqueta de Batería y también ese otro aroma, el nuevo. Porque Batería seguía siendo ella, pero también era algo más. Sus manos pequeñas comenzaron a masajearle los hombros y él ronroneó como un gato satisfecho.

–¿Cuántos años tenías? –le preguntó Batería.

–¿Cuándo?

–Cuando llegaste a Blackwing –continuó acariciándole el pelo y la base del cuello–. Nunca hablas de ello.

–Hay buenas razones para hacerlo.

–Martin.

–Uhmmm.

–En el congelador… te dormiste –se tensó. Ya sabía por dónde iba. Debería haberlo previsto. Batería no iba a dejarlo pasar sin más–. Tuviste una pesadilla. ¿Soñabas con eso otra vez?

–Todas las noches –le confesó.

Las personas corrientes con las que se cruzaban todos los días también tenían pesadillas. Sus mentes desfiguraban sus temores y los convertían en sombras, o demonios, o en salir en cueros a la calle. Pero Martin soñaba recuerdos. Recuerdos de Blackwing.

Soñaba con Vogel de niño atado a una camilla mientras gritaba su nombre una y otra vez para que le ayudara. Soñaba con él mismo, atascado dentro de una jaula durante semanas mientras comprobaban su resistencia al hambre, al frío, al dolor. El terror de Gripps o los aullidos de Cross. Tenía material para poblar sus pesadillas durante toda la vida.

–Tenía 10 años.

Batería se detuvo. La escuchó tragar saliva antes de volver a rascarle la espalda, arriba y abajo, dibujando pautas erráticas entre sus omoplatos.

–¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste… allí?

–20 años.

Batería se arrojó sobre él, rodeándole con sus brazos delgados pero extrañamente tenaces, incansables. Él se refugió en ellos, aferrándose a su pulso, anclándose a la calidez de los recodos de su cuerpo, al escondrijo sinuoso de sus codos.

–Está bien, Batería. Ya pasó. Estoy bien –la miró–. ¿En serio quieres saberlo?

–¿Tú quieres que yo lo sepa? –le preguntó sin dejar de abrazarle, dejándole el alma hecha cisco por esos ojos enormes.

–No se me ocurre nadie mejor que tú.

Cerró los ojos. Aspiró con fuerza. Giró el cuello hasta que hizo crack, como si se estuviera preparando para una batalla. Se agarró a sus brazos, cerrando los puños y asintió.

–Llegué al proyecto cuando Blackwing solo era un cuartucho en un sótano…

Los primeros años los pasó en una celda vacía totalmente fuera de control, creciendo como un animalillo salvaje, lleno de rabia, de un frenesí brutal. Blackwing era un abismo de fenómenos, de prodigios aterradores observados clínicamente por un centenar de hombres armados y un centenar de batas blancas siempre dispuestas para una nueva ronda de pinchazos y pruebas.

Luego llegó Gripps. Después Cross. Descubrieron que si les permitían quedarse juntos eran más manejables. El aislamiento les volvía más locos que el hambre.

–Lo peor de todo era el confinamiento incomunicado –su voz era como metralla, sus recuerdos escarcha sorda–. No tardabas mucho en alucinar por la falta de estimulación externa.

Los 3 Pendencieros, el proyecto Incubus, eran animales de manada. Aislarles era terrorífico, un desbarajuste pavoroso, un tormento enloquecedor del que salías aullando. Las alucinaciones eran los quejidos, las luces tras los párpados, la voz. Siempre la misma. Su madre, repitiéndole durante horas que se estuviera quieto.

–La manada cuidó de mí. Yo cuidé de mi manada.

Vogel llegó una noche. Nunca había visto un niño así. Delgaducho, pálido y desgreñado. Tenía los ojos enormes, aterrados. Les costó días calmarle. Cada vez que se lo llevaban, los tres se quedaban sentados frente a la puerta de la celda, esperando.

Hasta que se dieron cuenta de que Vogel no iba a sobrevivir allí.

–Era huir o morir –su expresión se tornó salvaje, su risa bronca–. Oh, nena ,al hacerlo quemamos aquel lugar hasta los cimientos.

–Bien hecho.

Sonrió feroz, inundado por una satisfacción irracional, por un orgullo casi infame. Batería se sentó frente a él. Martin se permitió acariciarle la cara antes de continuar con el final de su historia.

La alarma había empezado a sonar a toda castaña. Vogel aullaba. La puerta de la celda se había abierto de golpe. Ni el tropel de hombres armados que se les echaron encima en un momento pudo detenerles. Los 3 Pendencieros acabaron con ellos con una brutalidad atroz, libres de todos sus lazos. Después continuaron arremetiendo con frenesí, destrozando por igual todo lo que encontraban a su paso, aullando de felicidad. Los pasillos ardían, la instalación se derrumbaba a ojos vista, las paredes bramaban en una algarabía de gritos y estruendos metálicos.

Recordaba a una adolescente flaca como un palillo, de pelo rizado armada tan solo con un plato y una cuchara de madera contra cientos de balas. Ella solita había hecho casi todo el trabajo duro. Ella le había mirado tranquilamente mientras las cosas a su alrededor se desintegraban y la gente corría con la ropa chamuscada. Se habían saludado con un asentimiento de cabeza, reconociéndose mutuamente como dos fuerzas de la naturaleza igual de letales.

También recordaba vagamente a Svlad, al que habían asaltado sin miramientos, hambrientos y desesperados. Al parecer el encopetado de Dirk no se lo había tomado demasiado mal porque allí estaba, durmiendo en su sofá con la cabeza en el regazo del hermano de Batería. Puede que él fuera un poco ingenuo respecto a las abejas y las flores, pero no había nada heterosexual entre esos dos.

Seguramente Mona Wilder también anduviese por la refriega, pero con ella no se sabía nunca. Personalmente, prefería que Mona estuviera de su lado en la gresca.

–Fue un día glorioso, Batería –se carcajeó–. Casi tanto como el día que nos rescataste de nuevo tú solita y nos arrancaste de la perdición de un tirón. Fue extraordinario.

–No te preocupes –le sonrió–. Yo cuido de vosotros. Si a alguno de esos caraculos se les ocurre tocaros un solo pelo de la cresta les arrancaré los brazos y los mataré a golpes con ellos.

–No me extraña que esté loco por ti. Eres mi tipo de chica, siempre dispuesta a la ponerle las pilas a cualquier incauto.

Batería se puso roja de nuevo. Casi podía ver cómo chirriaban los engranajes dentro de su cabecita, girando y girando.

A él nunca se le había dado bien ser uno. Necesitaba formar parte de algo. Pero Batería era distinta. Llevaba demasiados años siendo un lobo solitario. Para él era parte de su naturaleza. Ser uno de tres, uno de cuatro o la mitad. La mitad de Batería.

–Te lo digo otra vez. No me rendí entonces y no voy a rendirme ahora, Batería –le anunció agarrándola de la nuca mientras reposaba su frente en la suya–. Te daré tiempo.

–Eres muy pesado.

–Tengo al universo de mi parte.

–Tú y el universo sois unos plastas.

Le dio una colleja cariñosa antes de levantarse de un salto. Le ofreció la mano para levantarse y le miró entre iracunda y resignada.

–¿Vienes o no?

–¿A la cama?

–Sí –si enrojecía más iba a arder. Ella que era capaz de enfrentarse con magas malvadas se ponía en plan colegiala virginal porque iban a compartir cama.

–¿Juntos? –preguntó, por chinchar un poco.

Batería puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos. Él se incorporó sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

–Mona dice que Farah dice que estás loca por mí.

–Mona y Farah son unas cotillas con la esperanza de vida de una polilla.

–Se acabó el tiempo.

Y se lanzó sobre ella. Con anhelo y tesón, desarmando su voluntad a besos, con la misma osadía con la que se enfrentaba a la vida. Perseverante, tozudo y totalmente irreflexivo. Un tarambana imprudente que se había levantado un día enamorado de la chica más preciosa del mundo. Por una carambola galáctica, un disparatado imprevisto y una foto que le perseguiría en sueños durante el resto de su vida.

Batería se separó de él sin aliento, atolondrada. Le miró, respirando a mil por hora. Él la dejó hacer dispuesto a recibir un tortazo si hacía falta. Ella cerró los ojos un instante. Por sus poros comenzó a brotar un olor espeso, impenetrable, tan sólido como un puñetazo a la mandíbula. Desconocido, oscuro y hermético. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, eran de azul eléctrico.

La bombilla del baño explotó dejándoles a oscuras. Fue cuando ella comenzó su asalto. Le agarró con una fuerza desconocida y le besó con ferocidad, mordiendo sus labios, embistiéndole a sablazos, dejándole las entrañas en carne viva. Cada beso era un tajo, cada caricia una cicatriz. La hembra alfa de la manada reclamando a su macho.

Terminaron empotrados entre la bañera y el lavabo, locos de amor, sacándose el alma a besos.


	6. Carreras por todas las infraestructuras de transportes, declaraciones de amor y beso de tornillo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda decide ser una hoja en la corriente de la Creación.

**CAPÍTULO 6. Carreras por todas las infraestructuras de transportes, declaraciones de amor y beso de tornillo.**

Cuando Amanda despertó al día siguiente, a su alrededor la actividad ya era frenética. Todos se habían levantado y correteaban por todas partes, incluyendo la cama donde se encontraba tratando de dormir. Tocó a su lado en busca de Martin pero no estaba. Le buscó con la mirada por la habitación.

Se incorporó en la cama, apartándose el pelo de la cara y con una sonrisa boba pegada en la jeta. Se tocó los labios. Bestia entró en la habitación como un torbellino de colores y con la cara llena de chocolate. Tenía que decirles a los chicos que dejaran de alimentarla a base de azúcar.

Bestia se subió a la cama y comenzó a saltar. Amanda no se lo pensó dos veces y se unió a ella. Las dos estaban riendo, girando y retozando. Estaba enamorada de Martin y se había pasado la noche en sus brazos. Y cuando había notado que tenía una pesadilla, le había sostenido y besado. Porque al fin y al cabo, ser una hoja en la corriente de la creación no era tan malo si tenía los ojos azul tormenta de Martin y su brazo pesado sobre la cintura cuando la abrazaba por la noche.

–¡Bestia! –le gritó rebotando.

–¿Qué?

–¡Estoy enamorada de Martin!

–¿Sí?

–¡Sí!

–¡Guau! ¿Cuándo vais a anidar?

–¿Anidar? –Amanda dejó de saltar.

–¿Dónde vas a hacer el nido para poner los huevos y que salgan los cachorros como Vogel? –Bestia dio una voltereta–. Bestia sabe dónde hay los mejores palitos.

–Uno. Creo que tu especie y la mía tienen diferencias anatómicas insalvables. Dos. No nos precipitemos que solo han sido unos besos.

Bestia continuó saltando alegremente. A Amanda ya se le habían quitado las ganas. Hasta que la cama hizo ¡paff! Y las dos terminaron rodando por el suelo. Bestia le dio un achuchón.

–¿Le has visto esta mañana?

–¿A quién?

–A Martin.

–Se ha ido.

–¿Cómo que se ha ido? –se sentó en el suelo, apartando a Bestia.

–Sí. Por la mañana. Tú dormida. Todos dormidos menos Bestia. Se fue.

–¿Adónde? –le preguntó.

–Habló con el humano que posee casas –señaló a la oficina del motel–. Luego irse.

Al instante otra cosa captó su atención y Bestia salió pitando. Amanda permaneció allí sentada un instante. ¿Adónde había ido Martin en vez de quedarse con ella y bueno, hacer las cosas que hacía la gente que se gustaba? 

Se tapó la cara con las manos. No le extrañaba que hubiera salido corriendo. Seguro que le había acojonado con todo eso de las bombillas explotando, los ojos azul eléctrico. Y también el haberle asaltado de mala manera en el cuarto de baño. Las cosas se habían descontrolado un poco pero él no se había quejado. Ni siquiera cuando le mordió en… Oh, Dios.

Pero es que estaba hambrienta de él, coño. Si hubiera podido se lo habría zampado enterito.

Se calzó rápidamente y salió afuera. La camioneta seguía en su sitio, aparcada bajo un árbol. Vogel estaba encima. Su lugar favorito del mundo.

–¡Vogel! ¿Has visto a Martin?

–No. Ya no estaba cuando me despertó Bestia –le contestó el chico–. ¡Cross! ¿Colega, has visto a Martin?

–No, tío.

–Yo tampoco –respondió Gripps–. No le huelo por aquí cerca –olfateó casi con saña–. Y eso que no sé cómo le quedan energías con el trajín que os traíais anoche –le dio un codazo a Cross.

Los dos se rieron con sorna y Vogel bajó para unirse a la concurrencia y chocar los cinco con ellos. Con aquellas tres porteras no había manera de tener intimidad.

–Me parto. ¿Entonces no le habéis visto?

–Si lo veo te lo mando para otra ronda de besitos –Cross puso morritos y luego aulló.

Los otros dos zopencos le siguieron. Amanda suspiró. Supuso que a partir de ahora su vida iba a ser así. Darse el lote por las noches con Martin y soportar la socarronería por las mañanas. Su hermano y Dirk salían de la cafetería. Fue hacia ellos.

–Hola. ¿Habéis visto a Martin? 

–No. Me quedé dormido tarde, cuando dejasteis de montar escándalo en el baño. ¿Era necesario que fuerais tan explícitos? –le preguntó su hermano, resentido–. Soy tu hermano. No tengo porque estar oyendo como os dais el filete –suspiró–. Mira que te he visto salir con tíos raros pero esto ya es la palma.

–Nadie te ha pedido tu opinión, carca –le dio un golpecito en el hombro con un dedo–. No estamos saliendo. Es amor –que cursi todo.

–¿No encuentras a Martin? –le preguntó Farah–. Porque no es precisamente pequeño. ¿Creéis que ha desaparecido? ¿Llamo a Tina? ¿Estará en otro plano temporal…?

–Mejor le preguntamos al dueño del motel –la interrumpió Amanda, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda–. Bestia les vio hablando.

–Bien. Una pista. Genial –dijo Dirk frotándose las manos.

Los cuatro invadieron el despachito. El dueño del motel, que ya empezaba a habituarse a las rarezas de sus huéspedes se limitó a mirarles con gesto ausente.

–Buenas, amable comerciante. ¿Ha visto por casualidad esta mañana a un punkie con gafas y barba? –preguntó Dirk.

–Es como de este tamaño –le indicó Amanda–. Muy guapo –Todd suspiró.

–¿Martin? –el hombre asintió–. Claro. Le dije cómo llegar a la estación de autobuses.

–Un momentito, buen hombre –le paró Dirk–. ¿Ha dicho la estación de autobuses?

–Sí. Quería…

–Ya, me imagino. Ya. ¡Todd! –su hermano se colocó junto a Dirk–. ¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?

–¿Carreras por el aeropuerto?

–Y la declaración de amor en público.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Amanda.

Dirk la agarró del brazo. Le dio las gracias al hombrecillo y juntos salieron al exterior.

–Tienes que ir a buscarle.

–Para el carro, Dirk –le dijo–. Martin no se ha largado. Nunca dejaría tirada a su manada. Y jamás de los jamases se subiría a un autobús por voluntad propia –carraspeó–. Puede que haya ido a dar un paseo para refrescar sus ideas –miró al suelo e hizo un mohín–. Las cosas se pusieron un poco intensas anoche y… –negó con la cabeza–. Pero no es que vaya a huir por eso.

–Os oímos perfectamente anoche siendo intensos, Amanda –le dijo su hermano con un sarcasmo que le iba a otorgar el premio a la colleja del siglo.

–Dirk, Martin no está huyendo.

–Da igual sus razones, Amanda. El universo quiere carreras por el aeropuerto –la cogió por los codos–. Quiere carreras por todas las infraestructuras de transportes, declaraciones de amor y beso de tornillo. Piénsalo, ¿quién eres tú para ir en contra de los designios del universo? –elevó las cejas.

–Pero Dirk… –protestó Amanda.

–No cuestiones al universo, Amanda. Hasta ahora no te ha fallado nunca. Sabe lo que se hace.

–Mierda –se cruzó de brazos pensativa. Se mordió una uña y tomó una decisión–. ¿Sabes que te digo? Que tienes razón. A la mierda la filosofía, a la mierda el determinismo y el libre albedrío. Quiero estar con él. Y si el puto universo de los cojones quiere carreras por el aeropuerto… estoy dispuesta –se giró hacia los 3 Pendencieros–. ¡Chicos! ¡A la camioneta! –miró a Dirk con una sonrisa–. Voy en busca del hombre de mi vida.

–¡Colosal, Amanda!

Amanda corrió hacia la camioneta y se subió en el asiento del conductor. Dirk se colocó en del copiloto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y tan emocionado que no podía parar de dar saltitos. Los demás se acomodaron en la parte de atrás. Arrancó.

Bestia salió a la carrera, dio dos volteretas y fue a toda velocidad tras la camioneta. Amanda avanzó hacia la carretera mientras vigilaba sus avances con una sonrisa. Atrás, los chicos la jalearon hasta que les alcanzó y se subió de un salto cayendo sobre Farah.

–Me gusta tu pelo –le dijo Farah.

–A Bestia le gusta el tuyo también. ¿Me lo das?

–Vale. Dentro de un rato. Cuando deje de usarlo.

Amanda alcanzó la carretera con un volantazo y enfiló hacia delante pisando el acelerador. La nena reaccionó bien, con un ronroneo. Siempre le gustaba una buena carrera.

–Amanda –Todd asomó la cabeza entre los asientos–. ¿Pero tú sabes dónde vamos? Ni siquiera sabemos dónde está la estación de autobuses o si Martin está allí.

–Todd, somos hojas flotando en la corriente de la creación –le respondió mirando fijamente a la carretera–. Por supuesto que sé dónde voy. Nunca lo había tendido tan claro.

–Hombre de poca fe –Dirk le dio un par de cachetes cariñosos en el carrillo a Todd mientras chasqueaba la lengua.

–¡Cuidado! –gritó Todd.

Amanda esquivó por los pelos a un peatón, invadió el carril contrario y se tragó la mitad de un seto. Dio otro volantazo, arrojando a Todd contra el salpicadero. Todd golpeó la radio y esta se encendió. Los primero acordes de “I’d do anything for love” de Meat Loaf atronaron y fueron recibidos por una algarabía en la parte trasera.

–Conduces casi tan bien como yo –dijo Dirk–. ¿A que sí, Todd? ¿Entrenaste en el Mario Kart como te recomendé?

Todd le miró con su cara de “¿estamos todos locos?”. Aceleró un poco más, mientras las ruedas seguían el ritmo de la música. A lo lejos ya se distinguía el núcleo urbano. Pasaron rozando el cártel de entrada de la ciudad y lo dejaron temblando. Ella ni se fijó en el nombre, ni en el cártel que justo al lado anunciaba a bombo y platillo que en la estación de autobuses estaba la mejor tienda de chicles del mundo. Mascaworld, famosa en todo el estado por tener incluso chicles de pepinillos.

Porque allí precisamente estaba en ese momento Martin, incapaz de decidirse entre uno de bacon, con forma de lonchas y todo, y otro de nachos.

Aquella mañana al levantarse con los brazos cuajados del pelo de Amanda, había decidido darle una sorpresa a su banda. Había oído hablar de la tienda en el restaurante del motel, así que se había acercado a la oficina para preguntar por la dirección.

Se había echado la mochila al hombro y tarareando alegremente, había emprendido camino. Le había dicho adiós a Bestia, pidiéndole que les dijera que iba a comprar una sorpresa para todos. 

Si se daba prisa llegaría antes de que Amanda se levantara. 

Se quedó mirando un paquete con sabor a cerebro, sin saber la que se le venía encima al ritmo de la canción más ochentera del mundo.

En un cruce especialmente conflictivo, Amanda se saltó un semáforo en rojo, afeitando el retrovisor de un 4x4 y arrojando a Todd una vez más contra el salpicadero. Su hermano la miró resentido. Dirk subió el volumen de la radio cuando comenzó “I drove all night” de Cindy Lauper. Pronto los 3 Pendencieros y Dirk Gently se unieron en una cacofonía absoluta, su propia interpretación de la canción. Era un desastre porque ninguno se sabía la letra, pero le ponían empeño.

–¡Allí está! –gritó Cross–. ¡Huelo a rueda quemada!

Amanda enfiló por la calle ignorando pasos de cebra y las luces de los semáforos. Se subió a la acera con un bamboleo y frenó en seco justo antes de tragarse uno de esos puestos de fruta que siempre atropellan en las películas de polis y cacos.

Todos se bajaron de la camioneta como una tromba. La estación de autobuses era un chamizo, a la orilla de ningún sitio. Consistía en un pequeño centro comercial donde se ubicaban las taquillas y los andenes, a los que se accedía a través de unas escaleras. Había poca gente a esas horas y la entrada bulliciosa de 7 personas, a cual más rara, llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

Amanda repartió a la tropa y se puso a recorrer las tienduchas y el bar–restaurante de platos combinados. Vogel localizó un rastro que iba directo a una tienda de chuches cuyo reclamo principal eran los chicles. Al entrar, les golpeó un olor a pachuli que tiraba de espaldas.

Había chicles de Acción de Gracias. Martin no tenía muy claro cuando se celebraba y si tenía algo que ver con un señor mayor con barba o no, pero estaba seguro de que era una fiesta de órdago. Se agachó tras una estantería para examinarlos. Estos le iban a encantar a Gripps, que era el más familiar de todos. Insistiría en comerlos los días festivos.

Los dos inspeccionaron la tienda. Era el paraíso para Vogel. Echó un vistazo. La tienda no era muy grande y alguien como Martin llamaba la atención. Allí no estaba. Agarró a Vogel y le sacó al pasillo del centro comercial.

Martin se incorporó observando los chicles. ¡Chiguaguas! Había chicles de salchichas. Cogió un paquete. Se le resbaló y se agachó a recogerlo.

Amanda dio un último repaso a la tienda. Molaría entrar en ella. Cuando encontrara a Martin se pasaría por allí. Le encantaría aquello.

–Vamos, Vogel. Bajemos a los andenes.

Martin cogió dos paquetes más y los llevó al mostrador. Le sonrió al de la tienda porque era un hombre enamorado y todo le parecía bonito.

–Parece que va a llover –dijo el hombre–. El tiempo está loco.

Registraron los andenes. Había escaso movimiento. Tan solo un par de autobuses destartalados y una pequeña cola de gente esperando. Amanda miró a todos lados.

–… efectúa su salida –dijo una voz desganada y pastosa por megafonía.

–Le huelo aquí, jefa. Anda por aquí –le dijo Gripps–. Pero el olor de esa tienda tan molona de chicles hace que me lloren los ojos.

–¿Dónde te has metido? –susurró.

Al fondo de los andenes había un pequeño torreón desde donde una mujer mayor de aspecto cansado informaba de las llegadas y salidas. Era estilo pecera, así que desde allí se veía toda la zona de andenes. Además tenía un micrófono.

Amanda apretó los puños y tomó una decisión. El universo quería una comedia romántica, pues estaba dispuesta a llegar a sus últimas consecuencias, aunque fuera en ese destartalado cuchitril con olor a humo.

–Chicos –señaló la torre con la cabeza.

Los tres se lanzaron en un ataque coordinado propio de cualquier ejército pero con más clase y algo menos de destreza. Subieron a toda prisa las escaleras y entraron a saco en la oficina. La mujer, que a esas alturas de su vida ya no se sorprendía de nada, les cedió el sitio sin oponer resistencia y salió pitando.

Amanda cogió aire. Subió las escaleras crujiéndose los nudillos y rotando su cuello hasta hacerlo sonar. Luego se sentó delante del micro, se aclaró la voz y cruzó los dedos.

–Martin.


	7. Esto es ridículo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El gran final donde nuestros protagonistas viven felices y comen perdices mientras causan disturbios holísticos en la ciudad. Aparecen viejos amigos.

**CAPÍTULO 7. Esto es ridículo.**

–Martin.

Martin giró la cabeza tan rápido que casi sufrió un latigazo cervical.

–¿Amanda?

Estaba saliendo de la tienda de chuches enfrascado en sus cosas cuando escuchó con perfecta claridad su nombre. El aire olía a Batería y a su manada. A través de las puertas de la estación pudo ver la camioneta de los 3 Pendencieros tirada en la acera de cualquier manera.

–Martin –repitió Batería por la megafonía. Él giró sobre sí mismo buscándola–. Quiero decirte algo muy cursi e impropio de una chica punkie como yo –parpadeó confuso–. El mundo es un poco menos malo porque estás en él.

A su alrededor la gente cuchicheaba en voz baja. Martin cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse en su olor, pero era indistinguible entre la marabunta de aromas del lugar. Así que agarró a un desprevenido transeúnte.

–¿De dónde sale eso?

El jovenzuelo señaló a la entrada de los andenes. Martin echó a correr y le recibió la lluvia.

–Quiero ser libre, Martin –continuó Amanda–. He pasado años encerrada en mi propio castillo, como una de esas princesas que tan pedantes me parecen. Yo quería la carretera, los gritos y el viento y tenía los platos sucios, los programas del corazón y las ventanas con las cortinas corridas –una pausa–. Sé que ayer te dije que lo que sentías… que lo que sentimos, me hace ser menos libre –cogió aire con fuerza–. Pues me equivoqué. Me da igual si es el destino, o la dopamina o el puñetero sistema límbico.

–¿Límbico? –preguntó Cross en un susurro.

–Es una parte del cerebro que incluye el tálamo, el hipotálamo y la amígdala cerebral y que regula las emociones, la memoria, el hambre y los instintos sexuales –dijo Vogel como si tal cosa, mientras cotilleaba los horarios de autobuses. Cross y Gripps le miraron con la boca abierta–. Me lo contó Bestia. Salía en el video que le enseñó Batería sobre las abejas y las flores.

–Ah.

–Chicos, ¿puedo continuar ya, o vais a seguir con las disertaciones científicas que no le interesan a nadie? –Amanda suspiró–. Quiero estar contigo, Martin. Porque me encuentro pensando en ti por lo menos 100 veces al día. No quiero oír una palabra, Gripps –le advirtió–. Porque te quiero con mariposas en el estómago, las ganas de gritar y reír cuando te veo por las mañanas y de hacerte feliz de todas las formas de las que soy capaz.

Martin se quedó varado en medio de los andenes, mirando hacia la torre de megafonía, viendo a Batería inclinada sobre un micrófono. Tragó saliva. La lluvia golpeteaba su pelo y se colaba bajo la ropa. La figura de Amanda tras los cristales se volvía imprecisa, anegada por el chaparrón. A su alrededor, la gente corría a refugiarse bajo los aleros, pero él no sentía la tormenta en la piel, la sentía dentro. Era como un torbellino inclemente, un vendaval atronador cuyo epicentro era Amanda, la princesa de la torre que le había rescatado al final del cuento. Cerró los ojos, miró al cielo y se puso a reír con los brazos abiertos.

Batería está enamorada de mí.

–Te quiero por las tardes jugando a las cartas mientras Gripps hace trampas. Te quiero por las noches apretujados en la furgoneta jugándonos a suertes quien duerme con Bestia porque siempre termina poniéndote los pies en la cara. Te quiero por obligarme a seguir una dieta sana a base de cheetos y cerveza caliente. Te quiero por todos los fenómenos paranormales que nos esperan a la vuelta de la esquina –una pausa–. Lo quiero todo contigo –pestañeó y cerró los ojos con fuerza–. Dios, espero que estés aquí, porque ahora mismo lo que quiero es darte todos los besos que todavía no te he dado.

Levantó la vista y le vio, entre la lluvia, con los brazos abiertos y sonriendo. Con su mochila al hombro y el pelo pegado a la cara. Se incorporó y echó a correr hacia él.

En la torreta, los chicos comenzaron a aullar y a empujarse los unos a los otros. Bestia tropezó y conectó el hilo musical. Belinda Carlisle comenzó a cantar “Heaven is a place on Earth” a través de los altavoces de la estación.

Martin la vio llegar y dejó la mochila en el suelo mientras abría los brazos y ella se arrojaba sobre él, con las piernas firmemente ancladas en su cintura. Dio una vuelta riéndose antes de que se besaran.

–Aquí va a pasar algo –susurró Dirk, inspeccionando los alrededores, presa sin duda de una de sus calamitosas premoniciones.

El aire se cargó de electricidad. Un rayo trepanó el cielo, cayendo en la torreta y dejando a media ciudad a oscuras. El trueno que le siguió hizo que retumbaran los cristales del edificio y las alarmas de los coches se pusieron a zumbar a todo trapo. El aguacero se incrementó. Entonces, un fogonazo de luz azul brotó de Amanda y alcanzó de lleno a los 3 Pendencieros. La onda expansiva reventó las bombillas de todo el edificio.

–¿Qué demonios era eso? –preguntó Gripps que en ese momento se levantaba del suelo con los pelos chamuscados.

–Creo que es el sabor del amor –le contestó Cross con una sonrisa en los labios –No lo había probado nunca.

–Mola –añadió Vogel humeando.

La lluvia se detuvo de repente, dejando atrás un par de nubes rezagadas que no tardaron en desvanecerse. Amanda, con el pelo encrespado y el maquillaje chorreando por la cara se separó lo suficiente de Martin para echar un vistazo a los desperfectos.

–Un beso al estilo Pendenciero, con daños en el mobiliario urbano, alarma entre la ciudadanía, anarquía, desconcierto y fenómenos sobrenaturales –le susurró Amanda entre risas.

–Espero que siempre sea así, Amanda.

–Me has llamado Amanda –le miró.

–A partir de ahora voy a llamarte muchas cosas, Chica de la Batería.

–Vale. Pero no vuelvas a irte sin avisar.

–Oh –la bajó al suelo y rebuscó en su mochila hasta encontrar su botín–. Salí a comprar chicles.

–¿Chicles? –Martin asintió–. ¿No te parece que quien dirige todo este cotarro es un poco friki? –le preguntó–. Además creo que su gusto musical se quedó atascado en los 80.

Cuando salieron, la pequeña ciudad era un bullicio de gente chismorreando sobre la tormenta y sobre declaraciones de amor por la megafonía de los edificios públicos. Amanda y Martin de la mano esperaron a que los demás les alcanzaran. Junto a la furgoneta ya estaba Dirk, dando saltitos, con Todd bajo un brazo y Farah bajo el otro.

–¿Y ya está? –les preguntó el detective–. ¿Eso es todo? ¿No va a haber retorcidas vueltas de guión? ¿Giros inesperados?

–No. Al parecer quien escribe la historia hoy solo quiere una historia de amor con final feliz –le contestó Todd, mirándole con una sonrisa.

Entonces a través de los altavoces se escuchó una voz que decía “Hecho” y Todd y Amanda se desmayaron a la vez.

–¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¡Soy Hugo! ¡Hugo Friedkin!

Amanda y Todd se incorporaron. El lugar les resultaba familiar. El vacío, la negrura y en el cielo, llenándolo todo una extraordinaria telaraña brillante.

–Bienvenidos, soy quien está al cargo.

–¿Qué cojones…?

–Amanda, el universo lo tiene bien jodido –le susurró Todd.

–Ahora vivo aquí. Estoy al cargo de todo –continuó con una sonrisa bobalicona.

–Vamos rumbo a la extinción –Todd se giró hacia su hermana–. ¿Te suena lo de los dinosaurios y el asteroide?

–¡Amanda! ¡Todd! –les abrazó entusiasmado–. Ahora que tengo en mis manos toda la sabiduría del universo lo veo todo claro –se separó de ellos.

Los dos le miraron, alucinados. El universo en manos de un tío musculado con aires de Rambo y con la misma capacidad intelectual que un crío en el jardín de infancia.

–Fui un capullo con Dirk y los chicos. Me pasé un huevo con Martin –dio una palmada–. Pero no os preocupéis. ¡Estoy al cargo! Todo va a ir bien –les guiñó un ojo–. Sé lo que hago. Ahora mis únicas armas son las películas que veía con mi mamá. Dirty Dancing, Pretty Woman y una que no logré entender que iba sobre unos puentes en… uh…

–¿Madison? –aventuró Todd, resignado a su suerte.

–Todd. ¿Este es el tío que mandaba en Blackwing? ¿El que encerró a mis chicos durante dos meses y casi les deja morir de hambre? Te vas a tragar los dientes, chupacharcos.

–He cambiado, Amanda. Estoy con los buenos ahora. No sabía que era el villano de vuestra historia –Hugo se escondió tras Todd, lo que tenía su gracia porque le sacaba dos cabezas.

–Me apuntaste con una pistola y amenazaste con matarme.

–Y te pido disculpas. A ti y a todo el mundo. Ahora voy a hacer las cosas bien –señaló al cielo–. ¿No te ha gustado lo que he hecho contigo y con Martin?

–Voy a darte de collejas hasta que llames a voces a tu mami.

–Venga, Mandy. No seas rencorosa –le pidió Hugo–. Estoy tratando de arreglarlo todo. Soy bueno, si no el universo no me dejaría estar aquí. Y necesito vuestra ayuda.

–¿Para qué? –le preguntó Amanda con los brazos cruzados.

–Metí la pata con dos buenos amigos. A él le convertí en un sociópata sin escrúpulos –Todd elevó una ceja–. Sin querer. Y ahora ella quiere matarle porque es un capullo.

–Está bien –dijo Amanda. Hugo le sonrió y trató de darle un abrazo pero se contuvo al ver la expresión de ella–. Pero no harás nada sin que te lo digamos. No me fio de ti a los mandos de la nave del universo.

–Si yo en realidad soy un mandao –susurró–. La que dispone realmente aquí es la que pone todas esas canciones de los 80. Ella es la que manda.

–¿Ella?

–Nos vemos, chicos.

Los 3 Pendencieros estaban sobre ellos, absorbiendo el exceso de energía. Martin ayudó a Amanda a levantarse y Vogel hizo lo mismo con Todd.

–Tranqui, colega. Ahora eres de la familia.

De repente, un coche con más años que Matusalén embistió el puesto de frutas que Amanda había dejado indemne al aparcar. El cascajo emitió un gorgoteo agónico y se detuvo entre una humareda. Del asiento del conductor se bajó una chica delgada, llena de mugre y con un nido de pájaros por pelo.

–¿Dirk? ¿Dirk Gently? ¿Mi amigo Dirk Gently?

Bart corrió a abrazarle. Él recibió la muestra de afecto con la precaución que le dictaba el sentido común cada vez que se relacionaba con chifladas cuyo hobby era acuchillar a la gente.

–¡Eh, tíos! La chica de la cuchara –dijo Cross–. La que nos ayudó a salir de Blackwing.

–Hola, tía.

–¿Cómo te va?

–Bien. Sigo exterminando gente. La vida me va bien.

–Que molón.

–Estuve un tiempo con Ken. Pero se volvió monótono. Ya sabes. Él me pedía que colaborara en su proyecto, yo me negaba y él me dejaba a oscuras –se encogió de hombros–. El mundo aquí fuera es rarísimo pero mucho más entretenido. ¡Ken! –gritó.

Se acercó al coche, abrió la puerta de atrás y sacó a rastras al flamante director del proyecto Blackwing. Iba en pijama, tenía las manos atadas y un trozo de cinta aislante en la boca. Le enderezó para enseñárselo a la concurrencia.

–Está algo molesto porque reduje a escombros su lugar de trabajo al escapar –se rió broncamente–. Ahora estoy decidiendo si le mato o no. El universo no lo tiene nada claro.

Todd y Amanda se miraron recordando quien controlaba sus designios. Todd se tapó la cara con las manos.

En ese momento Ken echó a correr para escapar. Bart sacó un cuchillo de caza de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo y Dirk, asustado, dio un gritito y se abrazó a Todd. Ken les atropelló en su huida y los dos cayeron al suelo, un lío de piernas y brazos.

Dirk se incorporó un poco sobre el maltrecho cuerpo de Todd y se le quedó mirando. Intentó decir algo pero en ese momento el teléfono de Farah comenzó a sonar con el estribillo de “Right here waiting” de Richard Marx.

–Le cambié el sonido cuando me llama Tina –se excusó ella–. Me gusta la música clásica. Hola, Tina.

–En serio, creo que esto es ridículo –dijo Amanda mirando a su hermano y a Dirk tratando de levantarse del suelo.

–Sí, Tina. Creo que tenemos otro caso entre manos…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No os creáis lo que dicen por ahí de mí. En realidad no tengo el gusto atascado en los 80, pero alguna tarde me da por ponerme nostálgica, mira tú qué cosas. Y sí, lo habéis adivinado, soy más vieja que la tos. Al menos biológicamente, emocionalmente ya es otra historia.  
> Aquí os dejo la lista de canciones que me han ayudado a escribir.  
> Corey Hart – Never surrender  
> Billy Idol – Dancing with myself  
> Patrick Swayze – She’s like the wind  
> Belinda Carlisle – Heaven is a place on Earth  
> Cyndi Lauper – I drove all night  
> Whitesnake – Is this love?  
> Starship – Nothings gonna stop us now  
> Meat Loaf – I’d do anything for love  
> Rafa Espino ft Brock Ansiolítico Droow – Andrómeda  
> Whisky Caravan – Naufragio  
> Ólafur Arnalds – So far  
> Clann – I hold you  
> Skylar Grey – Words  
> Maroon 5 – Love somebody


End file.
